Pie battle
by NilesLover
Summary: It was his own fault for sending her on the nonsential quest of picking up the eldest one's birthday present. Takes place at S3E4 "A Fine family feud". Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to "The Nanny".


She couldn't believe he had actually convinced her to drive through town looking for this stupid jewelery shop to pick up the birthday present for … Maxwell's daughter. She sighed when she realized that she had forgotten her name once again. Yet it wasn't closely as frustrating as looking for that damned shop had been. And then, when she had actually found it after hours of searching they had told her that the earrings had already been delivered to the Sheffield's house. Oh, she swore to god, that cursed butler would pay dearly for this…

As she arrieved at the shabby club that the party took place in two thoughts instantly crossed her mind. For once it was obvious to see that this _place_ had been chosen by this distasteful nanny for it was about as charming as an old shed. And secondly she couldn't understand how any Sheffield could ever prefer a place like this over the Guggenheim museum. 'It must be the influence of that nasty nanny' she thought.

Most of the guests were already there so noone really noticed her entering. Unwilling to sit between a bunch of teenagers C.C. moved over to the buffet in the room next door and put a piece of cake on one of the plates. "Tired of sucking the life out of innocent souls to still your hunger?" an all to familiar voice came from behind her. "Well, not that you'd have to worry about that. Having no life that could get sucked out." She let out one of her typical laughters.

"You know, back at my sweet 16 party noone would have worn something as slutery at that." She pointed at Ms. Fine in her short deeply cut blue dress whom she had just spotted back at the dance floor next to her mother and what seemed like another family member of hers, considering the volumtious hair. C.C. herself was wearing a floor-length black dress. "Oh true, back in the Victorian era that would have been a real scandal" Niles mocked.

"You know, I didn't get to thank you for that wonderful afternoon that I spent driving around the city yet" she suddenly stated. He raised his left eyebrow unsure what would follow now. "Oh, no need to thank me" he answered and carefully took a step back when he saw that her eyes flickered between the piece of cake and his face. But she would not let him get away so easily. "Come here, butler boy" she purred taking yet another two steps towards him. He tried to escape her but found himself back to back with a wall now. She took one last step towards him and grinned brightly as she moved the plate of cake towards his face. But he wasn't just gonna let it happen. He took the other side of the plate with his hands and tried to rip it out of hers. They wrangled like that for a while until the inevitable happened and the cake flew off the plate.

And landed on her chest. "You're not gonna get away like this" she whispered determined. She sprinted towards the buffet to grab another piece of cake and he was right behind her, reaching for the same goal. They got their hands on the baked goods simultaniously and turned around, facing each other. "You know we could stop now" he suggested. "You wish." And with this she dropped a cupcake on his head laughing sultrily. "Well you asked for it" he stated with a grin and placed a piece of cake at the exact same spot on her body.

The fight was on with that and after a good ten minutes they realized they were all out of cake and started to laugh. "Well, for once you look almost delicious" she smiled, running a finger over the frosting on his suit and licking it with relish. "You look quite _yummy _yourself" he stated in a raspy voice and before they even knew what was happening, they kissed. He put his hands on her hips pulling her closer as she put hers on his back with the same attempt.

Then they heared Mr. Sheffield's voice from the dance floor screaming angrily at Ms. Fine and she backed away. Suddenly the spark of joy in her eyes was gone and she put on a serious face. "I'll have to go changing" she stated firmly leaving him behind at the buffet wondering what just had happened.


End file.
